


Perch

by Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne (Keepcalmanddontgetangry)



Series: Lucifer and Michael Collection [2]
Category: Dominion (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmanddontgetangry/pseuds/Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sweet, painful, loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s a nice perch you’ve got up here,” Lucifer commented, gazing around the orange and pinkish clouds.

Michael turned his head, smiling at his brother. His blond hair jostled in the light breeze. “It’s yours if you want it,” he said as he stood beside Lucifer. “I’m sure if you asked Father for this place he would give it to you.”

The younger brother smirked, lowering his eyes. “I do not wish to take it from you,” he said. Then, after a small pause, added, “thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course I had to show you what it was like up here,” Michael said. His arm flopped around his brother’s shoulders. Together they scanned the horizon.

“Father would not approve of me being here.”

“Why?”

There was a long silence. Heaven continued beneath them, as if they did not exist. Finally Lucifer replied. “Can you not guess?”  

“He cannot punish us for simply spending time together.” Michael’s voice was quiet. Lucifer knew that it was the sign of him failing to believe in the words he had just spoken.

“He’ll be suspicious,” Lucifer finished. He moved away from Michael’s warmth. As innocent as his brother’s touch was, there was no way to deny the way it made him feel. "I should not be up here with you.“

Michael stepped back behind him, not allowing Lucifer to walk away. Once more he put his arms around him, firmer this time, and rested his head on his shoulder. "He cannot find us up here.”

Lucifer leaned back into his elder, wanting to believe him. Deep down he knew that their Father could find them here, if He so wished. Their Father could do anything; knew everything. Lucifer was surprised that He had not yet caught on to his and Michael’s relationship; their forbidden, more-than-brothers, sinful, relationship. He would not approve. If He knew it would make Him jealous, resentful, fill Him with wrath. Lucifer knew that he had to protect his brother from that. That Michael did not deserve any punishment for his own mistakes and inability to love God more, as Lucifer knew he should.

Still he allowed himself to believe Michael’s words. Turning away from the horizon, Lucifer wrapped himself around something of greater beauty. “Then let us take advantage of our solitude.”

Their lips met. Soft. Sensitive to each other. Michael’s fingers brushed lightly down Lucifer’s arms, trailing round to the small of his back and holding him in place. Lucifer’s hips pushed forward, the muscles in his backside clenched as he rubbed their erections together. Michael stepped back, his back gently hitting the edge of his nest. Holding onto his brother, Michael then spread his wings and flew them into the centre of his bed. It was painfully obvious that Michael often rested alone.

Once settled next to each other, bodies intertwined, Lucifer continued to thrust their hips together. His mouth singing silent hymns against Michael’s neck. His brother sang in return, filling Lucifer’s ears with a whole chorus of low and high moans. 

Only the neverending sky heard them both reach their ecstasy. Breathing heavily they lay together, coated in sweat and dripping with each other’s fluids, the urge to move anywhere else escaping them completely.  

Below God called out for His favourite. His eyes wandering over the landscape, His eyes finally falling on the perch of His eldest. Perhaps Michael would know where His Morningstar was?


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer looked up at his Father with as much love and admiration as he always had, or at least seemed to have. They were in his Father's private Garden; a private place that only Lucifer was allowed to go. A silver chain was fitted around his ankle, a precaution to make sure he did not explore out of his Father's sight, for the Garden was not finished and Lucifer was only allowed there with God by his side. They had been chained to each other's side since Lucifer had been found bothering Michael in his own private nest.

The angel buried his hands in the soft soil, lifting his fingers to watch it flow in between them. He sat with one knee bent; naked, the way their Father had found him. Together, him and God, were planting, what were called, sunflower seeds. His Father had told Lucifer that he had been the inspiration for these flowers.

"They shall follow the sunshine as the Earth moves through the day," God had spoken, demonstrating the movement with one great hand. "And like you, they shall be bold and bright. One of the most beautiful flowers, able to grow in even the toughest circumstances."

"They sound like beautiful flowers," Lucifer had replied, not doubting his Father's abilities in such works of art. "I am certain that I shall love them."

"You shall," had been his Father's answer, followed by and a firm: "But not as much as you love Me. Isn't that right, my Child?"

"Of course," Lucifer had said, chain rattling as he touched his Father's elbow. "No love for a flower could ever compare to the love that I feel for You."

The conversation ended then, with his Father running His fingers through his hair. Lucifer gazed up at those fingers now, wondering when the flowers would bloom. Despite Lucifer's better judgment of the situation, it almost felt like a punishment being here. Though he knew that no amount of time with his Father could ever really be a punishment. Although he did miss the sight of his other siblings... and the warmth of Michael...

"Father, can you not make the flowers grow now?" the Morningstar asked, standing to address his Creator. "I wish to see how they were inspired by me."

"Patience, my child, you must be patient with such things," God replied as he turned away from Lucifer.

His concentration was suddenly taken up by the growing saplings beneath His feet. He moved away from that area and Lucifer was forced to follow Him. The angel's wings spread out to steady himself with the change in pace and direction of his Father. He did not want to ask where they were going.

"You do love me, do you not, my Morningstar?"

The question came as they came to a halt under a great tree; the branches of which twisted and turned like snakes. Heaving with heavy fruit. His Father plucked a piece of this fruit from its stem, as though it was nothing, and took a bite from it before offering it to Lucifer.

"You know that I love you, Father," the angel said, taking the fruit from His hands. First he sniffed the fruit. Then took a small bite. The skin of it was soft with a thin layer of fur, the insides dripped with yellow juice. It ran down Lucifer's chin and onto his neck. His Father paid no notice. "Have you ever known me not to love You?"

"It is nice for us to spend time together, just us two alone."

Lucifer nodded his agreement. He took another small bite. The fruit was sweet, and he was growing a liking to the taste.

"Sometimes I feel that we do not spend enough time alone together. Do you not feel the same way?"

Lucifer nodded again to show his understanding. The juice, from the fruit, made it's way down his chest. It was sure to leave a stain.

"I created you alone. Unlike your siblings, you do not have a twin. Do you know why this is?"

Lucifer shook his head, swallowing what he had been chewing. He was quite certain that he knew the answer, though it had never been confirmed to him why.

"I created you for Myself, Lucifer. You are my favourite child."

With a start Lucifer withdrew back, holding the back of his hand to his mouth. Blood dripped down his chin, mixing with the already sweet juice. By accident, without knowing of its existence, he had bitten into the stone of the fruit. Thus he now suffered the consequences.


End file.
